winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Editor Julie
Song Player "Let it Go" by Demi Lovato from Disney's Frozen Soundtrack. Don't like, don't hear. Enjoy! Introduction from Julie Aloha :D! Leave a message anytime using the upper right button above! Don't forget to use your talkbox or sign your signature :)! Messages Hi there, Julie :3! A cold wind of Autumn 03:45, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Dying in the coldness of the atmosphere here =]]! How's life in your place :3? A cold wind of Autumn 10:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Not just only you. I hate studying, too :3! A cold wind of Autumn 04:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. You? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Cool ;) --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I had a good day. We played Capture the Flag and I was on my bf's team... it was a shame he kept showing off while trying to tag people. He ended up missing them then, and he's wayyy faster than they are :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Boyfriend. Hehe :3 --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a bf xD? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh. Well, people start dating around Grade 2 here. What is the world coming too xP... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Yup, crazy right? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Alright... I just feel quite dumb when people laugh at something I've just said and I haven't even figured out anything funny from that part, soo... :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I think my fever has just come back so... Good night ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 13:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Awww!!! Thanks! You too ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 08:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC) =]]! Guess my message was too late for a reply. A cold wind of Autumn 08:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) It won't aired in my country 'till December 13 :(! Yet, I know many information about it, so it loses some excitement... I feel so guilty... I shouldn't read the spoilers :(! A cold wind of Autumn 08:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Not really :P! It's just that when I know about some info of any movie, I feel like it lost its mysteriousness ;)! That's why it's less attractive to me ^^! But it's still a great movie for me to watch and that's why I'm waiting to watch it with my bf and friends :)! I hate the way both Hans and Disney tricked us >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 09:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Traitor >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 12:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) IDK, since I haven't watched it yet, just read the spoilers... But I like Elsa and Anna... as I actually love all the Disney Princesses... But I just find it's a bit unfair since Elsa had already gained the "Queen" title, she's not a "Princess" anymore to join the line up... Oh well, I thought he was a nice dude and I was going to ship him with Anna and Kristoff with Elsa... Sadly, things never go on the way I expected... I have class tomorrow and have to leave now... Good night :)! A cold wind of Autumn 12:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh hi Julie. I'm fine. I was annoyed earlier, but I've calmed down now ;) --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 12:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yup c: They have a template there which shows the username of the person looking at the page xD --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 21:59, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Heya Julie. What do you think of the new project :)? Btw, first day of December today c: Santa Claus is coming to townnnn :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) IDK, but today I'm putting up the Christmas tree c: Such an exciting time of the year. I can't believe the year has come to an end though. The year after next year I'll be leaving my school :c [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I will miss all the students in my year level o.o Christmas is amazing I couldn't live without it ^.^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ^.^ So what holidays do you have in your country? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Sometimes I kind of wished I lived in America so I could take part in Thanksgiving c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just love holidays which involve eating ^.^ Anyway, how's life where you live? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) It's really hot here. I want to dieeeee :c [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's 10:10 am here, but the sun is well up by 5:30. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. Please vote here. Think about your decision and choose wisely. Thanks. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I feel like I'm gonna murder some people today. A cold wind of Autumn 03:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) =]]]! Obviously, since I don't have money to buy plane ticket or having a helicopter to fly to your place =]]]!!! Nah! I guess I can murder them tomorrow at my university :3! --A cold wind of Autumn 03:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) =]]]! Thanks! A cold wind of Autumn 03:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes! People in here do :3! I scheduled a perfect plan for X-mas with my friends and bf here ^^! And it's going to be awesome! How about you :3, do you celebrate X-mas? A cold wind of Autumn 03:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that sounds fun! We don't have X-mas trees or presents here... but well, some Christian families in here -- most of us are Buddhists, tho' -- do buy plastic X-mas trees and decorate them with ornaments ;)! That looks nice ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 03:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't like or hate most of insects. But, I'm full of hatred towards cockroaches and mosquitoes... How about you? A cold wind of Autumn 03:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I'll use sweeper to shoo them away from my room >"""A cold wind]] of Autumn 03:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't celebrate b-day here after I was on grade 6, thus I don't receive anything on that day... I in fact very hate that day. A cold wind of Autumn 04:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Merry X-mas to you, even it's too early :3! A cold wind of Autumn 04:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep! See ya! A cold wind of Autumn 04:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie :) It feels like christmas here because of a celebration with many decorations >_< But I supouse you know I'm an islam, so I don't celebrate christmas... Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm good :) Yeah,I know your an islam, me too! But like I said, it feels so cristmasy with all these lights and decorations for this celebration. Btw, I was wondering, do you want a new signature? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 05:03, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I also don't mind that :) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 06:28, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Not that happy... Well, I in fact have no idea what happened so I can't say anything... A cold wind of Autumn 13:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not that good, yet it's better than normal days, but today is the worse one >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 23:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Btw, Julie, back to the font changing you once mentioned. How the font changed -- I just need to know/curious about that, since I see nothing =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 10:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I know that they increase the font size... And disabled the theme also =.=... But I thought you was mean to say about the font type changed... A cold wind of Autumn 10:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) No, it's fine. I was quite hyper, I guess... A cold wind of Autumn 10:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Please remember to vote for this month's featured user here. Thank you for your time =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup. But Rose will change it to this , because the previous one doesn't fit its proper position. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 02:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Julie! ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 02:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I just did some clean-up ^^. Though, I have returned the "How to play" section as I mistakenly removed it =.=! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) For Script Pages we will NOT use quotations! Like you stated, not many other wikis use quotations. For Episode Pages that have a Quotes Section... we WILL use quotations. Thank you for asking, I hope that is the answer you are looking for :) Happy New Years :)☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 16:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) As I am a muslim, I do not celebrate christmas...La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 18:04, December 31, 2013 (UTC) New Year Julie :)! A cold wind of Autumn 03:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) TQ Julie! I wish the same way to u! Hope u enjoy 2014! 03:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi :v! Hehe, Happy New Year to you, too, sweetie XD! Hope you will have an amazing year ^^. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, dear :)! How's everything in your place at the first day of the new year :3? A cold wind of Autumn 03:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year Julie :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:00, January 1, 2014 (UTC)